(i) Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a floating marine dock and, more particularly, relates to a novel flotation tank and tank assembly system for use in a floating dock.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Shorelines subjected to tides, spring flooding and large waves require floating docks to allow compensation for changes in water level. The floating docks often are attached to the shore by a vertically pivotal ramp which allows the docks to rise and fall as the water level changes.
Conventional floating docks, well known in the art, typically comprise a wood or steel frame with wood decking and flotation units housed in the frame beneath the decking. Typical floating units are rectangular, close-celled foam slabs such as rigid styrofoam, steel or plastic drums, and molded rectangular plastic compartments. Foam slabs are difficult to attach to the dock frame and often are detached and lost during storms, or are destroyed by muskrats and the like water dwelling rodents who bore into the foam to make nests. Drums also can be difficult to attach, and if perforated by rust or by impact with a sharp object, will be flooded, lose their buoyancy and sink. Molded plastic compartments are expensive to form and, if punctured, will be flooded and sink.
It a principal object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive plastic flotation tank which can be manufactured in any desired length and diameter and which can be readily and securely attached to a deck frame.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a flotation tank which has a plurality of peripheral flotation cells which surround and protect a central flotation cell. A further object of the invention is the provision of a floating marine dock system which can be readily modified into a variety of finger dock configurations. These and other objects of the invention, and the manner in which they can be attained, will become apparent as the description proceeds.